Rosalina
Rosalina — powracająca postać, która zadebiutowała w grze ''Super Mario Galaxy''. Potężna kosmiczna czarodziejka i opiekunka wszechświata oraz kosmicznych stworzeń zwanych Lumami. Zarządza Obserwatorium Komet, który podróżuje po wszechświecie. Historię Rosaliny można poznać w jej książce w Bibliotece Obserwatorium. W trakcie gry można odblokować dziewięć rozdziałów, a ostatni z nich zostaje odblokowany po ukończeniu rozgrywki. Historia Historia Osobny artykuł: Opowieść Rosaliny Historia czarodziejki rozpoczyna się kiedy jako małe dziecko spotyka młodą Lumę w zniszczonym statku kosmicznym. Obie naprawiają statek, by poszukać matki stworzonka. Przemierzają kosmos napotykając komety, asteroidy oraz Gwiezdne Gryzki. Choć Rosalina tęskni za własną mamą, ona i Luma budują własny dom, który staje się Obserwatorium Komet. Budując dom, Rosalina podejmuje opiekę nad Lumą. Po zobaczeniu setnej komety przemierzającej niebo, Rosalina zaczyna czuć tęsknotę za swoją rodzinną planetą i matką, która w rzeczywistości nie żyje. Luma przekonuje ją, że jej mama już zawsze będzie jej częścią, po czym przemienia się w Latarnię, dzięki której Obserwatorium może zamienić się w kometę i odwiedzać rodzinną planetę Rosaliny kiedy tylko ta będzie chciała. Wówczas Rosalina oświadcza, że wszyscy Lumowie są jej rodziną i że będą odwiedzać rodziną planetę co sto lat. 'Seria ''Super Mario '''Super Mario Galaxy Podczas jednego z odwiedzin Grzybowego Królestwa, Obserwatorium Komet zostaje zaatakowane przez Bowsera, który wykrada wszystkie Gwiazdy Mocy i Wielkie Gwiazdy, pozbawiając tym samym energii całe Obserwatorium. Czarodziejka pojawia się potem przed Mario/Luigi po nieudanej próbie odbicia porwanej Peach z Festiwalu Gwiazd i oferuje mu pomoc, jeżeli ten zgromadzi dla niej skradzione Gwiazdy Mocy. Po udanym znalezieniu Wielkiej Gwiazdy, Rosalina wyjaśnia, że Bowser wykradł całą energię Obserwatorium i prosi o przywrócenie jej. W miarę zgromadzania kolejnych Gwiazd Mocy, Rosalina czyta Mario/Luigiemu oraz kilkunastu Lumom kolejne rozdziały swojej książki opisującej jej historię. Gdy Mario/Luigi zbierze wystarczającą ilość Gwiazd Mocy, to wówczas Obserwatorium będzie miało dość energii, by wyruszyć do Centrum Wszechświata, gdzie Bowser przetrzymuje Księżniczkę Peach. Kiedy słońce zapada się w ogromną czarną dziurę, Lumowie poświęcają się, aby wszystkich uratować, Rosalina pojawia się i objaśnia Mario/Luigiemu czym jest "krąg życia" nim ten budzi się w ogrodach Zamku Peach. Jeżeli gracz zdobędzie 120 Gwiazd Mocy, Rosalina podziękuje graczowi i wyjawi, że obserwuje wszystko ponad gwiazdami, po czym przemienia Obserwatorium w kometę i odlatuje w daleki kosmos. 'Super Mario Galaxy 2' Rosalina pojawia się dopiero po finałowej bitwie, kiedy Mario uwalnia kometę, którą okazuje się być Obserwatorium. Lubba wyjawia, że spotkał czarodziejkę już wcześniej, lecz nie zdradza szczegółów. Po chwili pojawia się półprzezroczysta postać Rosaliny, która dziękuje Mario za opiekę nad Maleńkim Lumą. Ten mówi Mario, że go nigdy nie zapomni po czym odlatuje do Rosaliny zabierając czapkę Mario. Ponadto Rosalina wysyła okazjonalnie anonimowe listy do Maleńkiego Lumy. Jeśli gracz zbierze 120 Gwiazd Mocy i jeszcze raz odbędzie finałową walkę, to po napisach końcowych pojawi się Rosalina czytająca Lumom książkę w Bibliotece. Po chwili podlatuje do niej Maleńki Luma z czapką Mario i Rosalina postanawia opowiedzieć historię o tym jak Mario/Luigi pomógł jej w zdobyć Zielonych Gwiazd. Zaraz po tym we wszystkich galaktykach pojawiają się Zielone Dowcipne Komety poukrywane w różnych miejscach w galaktyce. Po ukończeniu komety Grandmaster Galaxy Rosalina pojawia się na Statku Kosmicznym Mario. Po zebraniu 120 Gwiazd Mocy gracz może zmienić ikonę pliku gry na głowę Rosaliny. Poza tym Rosalina pojawia się jako Kosmiczny Duszek, kiedy gracz straci życie kilkakrotnie pod rząd na tej samej mapie, Rosalina pojawia się pod postacią granatowego duszka. 'Super Mario 3D World' Rosalina pojawia się tu jako postać do odblokowania. Można z niej korzystać dopiero po ukończeniu Star-2: Super Galaxy. Ma podobne ruchy do Luigiego, ale ma możliwość korzystania ze Spinu, podobnego do tego z gry Super Mario Galaxy. Jest jednak wolniejsza niż Księżniczka Peach. Również jest to pierwszy raz, gdy Rosalina jest grywalną postacią w platformówkach Mario. Podobnie jak w przypadku innych postaci, może ona wykorzystać wszystkie dodatki i bonusy w grze, ale gdy weźmie jeden (z wyjątkiem Podwójnej Wiśni i Super Gwiazdy), traci swój Spin. Jeżeli gracz pokona Meowsera po odblokowaniu Rosaliny, widać ją z dwójką Lumów w trakcie napisów końcowych po tym jak bohaterowie wyskakują z półprzezroczystej rury, zamiast wróżek Sprixie. Obserwatorium Komet również pojawia się w tle poziomu Super Galaxy oraz po napisach końcowych (jeśli posiada się Rosalinę. Super Mario Odyssey W ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Rosalina pojawia się jako 8-bitowe kameo na jednym z warzyw Ciemnej Strony Księżyca i na ścianie Ciemniejszej Strony Księżyca. Jeżeli gracz go dotknie, Rosalina wykona Spin i wręcz graczowi dziesięć monet. 'Seria ''Mario Kart '''Mario Kart Wii Rosalina pojawia się jako postać do odblokowania. Ma Dużą wielkość. Żeby ją odblokować gracz musi zdobyć pierwsze miejsce we wszystkich Mirror Grand Prix Cup, mieć zapisany plik ''Super Mario Galaxy'' i rozegrać 50 wyścigów lub rozegrać 4,950 wyścigów. Rosalina używa dużego samochodu jako pierwsza żeńska postać, a to z racji jej bardzo dużego wzrostu. Podczas wyścigów wokoło Rosaliny lata Luma, okazjonalnie chichocząc gdy gracz wykona powietrzny trik. Symbolem czarodziejki jest Wielka Gwiazda. Podobnie jak w przypadku Peach i Daisy, Rosalina zmienia swoją sukienkę w kombinezon wyścigowy podczas jazdy na motorze. Jej przypisanym motorem jest Shooting Star, zaś gokartem – Honeycoupe. Mario Kart 7 Rosalina powraca w ''Mario Kart 7'' na Nintendo 3DS. Ona jest postacią typu Cruiser wraz z Donkey Kongiem i Wigglerem. Tym razem pojawia się bez towarzyszącej jej Lumy. Posiada premię wagi oraz prędkości. Podobnie jak w Mario Kart Wii, Rosalina jest postacią do odblokowania. Żeby ją dostać gracz musi wygrać Star Cup klasy 150cc. W tej grze ma swój osobisty tor wyścigowy o nazwie Rosalina's Ice World. Gdy Rosalina używa Peach Parasol jako szybowca, staje się on turkusowy, pasując do jej kolorystyki. Podobnie, jej gokart Birthday Girl jest w kolorze niebieskim. Mario Kart 8/Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Rosalina powraca jako grywalna zawodnik do odblokowania w Mario Kart 8. Ona zachowuje swój strój motocrossowy z Mario Kart Wii podczas jazdy na motorze lub ATV, ale nosi sukienkę podczas jazdy na gokartach. Ponadto, pojawia się jej niemowlęcy odpowiednik, Baby Rosalina, debiutująca w tej grze. Podobnie jak w Mario Kart 7, jej szybowiec Parasol Peach jest turkusowy. Rosalina jest jedną z lżejszych gigantów i traci część prędkości i masy w celu zwiększenia jej przyspieszenia i statystyk. Dzieli te cechy z Donkey Kongiem, Waluigim, Roy'em i Linkiem. Jako duch Rosalina pojawia się w Sunshine Airport korzystając z Circuit Special. Rosalina pojawia się ponownie w Mario Kart 8 Deluxe na Nintendo Switch. Tym razem jest dostępna od startu. Jest jedną z najcięższych bohaterów, lecz także najlżejszą z całej piątki, dzieląc statystyki z King Boo i Linkiem. Posiada najniższą maksymalną prędkość, lecz posiada podobne przyśpieszenie do innych z grupy ciężkich. Jednakże jej zwrotność jest najlepsza wśród ciężkich postaci (podobna do postaci metalowych). Posiada również najsilniejsze mini-turbo doładowanie z ciężkiej grupy. Ponadto, jej trakcja jest zauważalnie duża, będąc najlepszą w jej klasie wagowej i trzecią wśród wszystkich bohaterów. Seria ''Mario Party'' Mario Party: Island Tour Rosalina pojawia się po raz pierwszy w serii Mario Party w grze Mario Party: Island Tour, na Nintendo 3DS. Nie jest grywalną postacią. Pojawia się jedynie na Rocket Road, gdzie czeka na końcu trasy na zwycięzce. Mario Party 10 W tej grze po raz pierwszy jest grywalną postacią w serii Mario Party. Posiada także swoją własną planszę: Rosalina Board. Jej plansza posiada kosmiczny temat inspirowany grami Super Mario Galaxy i Super Mario Galaxy 2. Mario Party: Star Rush Rosalina powraca w Mario Party: Star Rush jako postać do odblokowania. Można ją odblokować poprzez zdobycie dostatecznej liczby punktów party by osiągnąć poziom 6. lub skanując amiibo Rosaliny. W Toad Scramble, może być zrekrutowana przez gracza i posiada zdolność niszczenia świecących skał. Jej kostka do gry nazywa się Wondrous Dice Block, którą można wylosować 5, 6 lub rangę jaką aktualnie posiada gracz (1. 2. 3. lub 4.) Mario Party: The Top 100 Rosalina powraca w kompilacji minigier Mario Party: The Top 100. Jak wszyscy bohaterowie, jest dostępna od początku. Super Mario Party Rosalina powraca jako grywalna postać w ''Super Mario Party'' i, jak wszyscy grywalni bohaterowie, jest dostępna od startu. Mario Golf: World Tour Tutaj Rosalina pojawia się jako postać do zainstalowania jako część Gwiezdnej Paczki. Inaczej niż Peach i Daisy czarodziejka nie zmienia swojego ubrania na sportowy. Jest drugą najsilniejszą postacią (po Bowserze). Super Smash Bros na Wii U / 3DS Rosalina zostało ogłoszona jako czwarty debiutant w Super Smash Bros na Nintendo 3DS / Wii U w dniu 18 grudnia 2013 roku podczas Nintendo Direct razem z Lumą. Wiele jej umiejętności używa razem z Lumą, zwłaszcza do kombinacji. Rosalina jest bardzo lekkim zawodnikiem. W rzeczywistości, jest jednym z najlżejszych wojowników w grze, tylko jest cięższa od Kirby, Mr. Game & Watch, Mewtwo i Jigglypuff. W przypadku urządzeń, Rosalina wykorzystuje swoją różdżkę, by zwiększyć wykroczenia, sukienkę dla obrony i lewitację do prędkości. Rosalina i Luma posiadają moveset w dużej mierze zainspirowany grą Super Mario Galaxy. Mogą być sterowane indywidualnie, podobny do Ice Climbers z poprzednich gier Super Smash Bros. Luma może zostać zaatakowana i pokonana, a może być ponownie wezwana przez Rosalina. Jednak, podobnie jak podczas ataku na Pikminy Olimara, obrażenia nie liczą się do poziomu uszkodzeń Rosaliny, choć Luma ma swój indywidualny, ale niewidoczny licznik obrażeń. Rosalina może również kontrolować, jak daleko Luma może być od niej, za pomocą swojego standardowego ataku specjalnego; Luma Shot. Jej dólny ruch specjalny nazywa się Gravitation Pull, który przysyła przedmiotów i bronie do Rosaliny. Podczas gdy ona wykorzystuje ten ruch, broń zostaje wyłączona. Ten atak wydaje się być inspirowane przez wirowania z Super Mario Galaxy i Super Mario Galaxy 2. Jej atak specjalny, Lounch Star, daje Rosalinie atak ze skokiem (z animacji podobnej do Mario i Luigi animacji po użyciu Gwiezdnej Rakiety w grze Super Mario Galaxy, nawet łącznie z odgłosem). Jej boczny atak specjalny, Star Bits, uwalnia grupę Gwiezdne Gryzków, które są używane jako pociski. Ostateczny Atak Rosaliny, Gwiazda Mocy, przywołuje dużą Gwiazdę Mocy, która strzela wieloma mniejszymi gwiazdkami, które niszczą przeciwników. Partnerka Luma może być żółta, morelowa, zielona, czerwona, niebieska lub ciemnobrązowa. Rosalina wydaje się zachowują swój wygląd z serii Mario, z wyjątkiem wzorów glittery gwiazd, złożony z opalizującym błonnika, zdobiące dolną część sukni. Jest to w przeciwieństwie do Princess Peach, którego wygląd jest inny niż w serii Mario. Sukienka Rosalina występuje w ośmiu kolorach do wyboru: domyślnie turkusowym, miętowo zielonym, różowym, złotym, czarnym-złotym, fioletowym i dwie czerwonych-białych sukienki, które to przypominają jej Ognistą Formę w Super Mario 3D World. Jest to również pierwsza gra, w której Rosalina jest domyślną postacią. 'Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros Edition' Rosalina pojawia się jako postać pomocnicza w Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros Edition. Można ją odblokować, wypełniając World 2-Tower, i jest pomocnikiem właściwości Wody. Ma także Super formę, który zostaje odblokowana, wypełniając World 5, a jest pomocnikiem właściwości Woda / Światło. Umiejętność Rosaliny pozwala graczom na swobodnie poruszanie Kul w dowolne miejsce na 10 sekund, wtedy jej Umiejetność Pomocnicza mnoży ATK wszystkich członków drużyny przez 3.5x podczas ataku z czwórką lub więcej właściwości. Umiejętność Super Rosaliny zamienia wszystkie Kule w Kule Ogienia, Wody, Lasu, Światła i Ciemności, wtedy jej Umiejętność Pomocnicza mnoży ATK wszystkich członków drużyny przez 5.5x podczas ataku z pięciu właściwości Oba warianty Rosaliny mają RCV jako najsilniejsze statystyki, a ich ATK jest tylko na średnim poziomie. Podczas gdy poziom życia Rosaliny jest na średnim poziomie, taki poziom Super Rosaliny jest nieco powyżej średniej. 'Super Mario Maker' Rosalina pojawia się jako Mystery Mushroom do odblokowania. Tu jest pokazany jest 8-bitowy wygląd bazowany na jej wyglądzie Super Mario Bros, razem z Lumą latającą wokoło niej. Jeśli Mario przetranformuje się w Rosalinę efekty dźwiękowe zostaną zmienione na te z gry Super Mario Galaxy, ''kiedy zbiera Bonusy, jej głos, kiedy mówi "Here I go!" pochodzi z gry ''Super Mario 3D World, natomiast dźwięk po zakończeniu planszy muzyka "You Got a Star" z gry Super Mario Galaxy 2. Jeśli gracz straci życie pod postacią Rosaliny, zostanie zagrana muzyka "Too Bad" z Super Mario Galaxy. 'Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash' Rosalina pojawia się jako grywalna postać w Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash. Nosi strój podobny do tego jaki ma Księżniczka Peach, bazowany na jej sukience. Różnica jest taka, że Rosalina nosi białe leginsy. Potrafi lewitować podczas poruszania się, a wokoło niej pojawia się gwiezdny pył. Lewituje również piłka, kiedy Rosalina ją akurat trzyma. Kiedy Rosalina zdobędzie Mega Mushroom, kręci się wokoło i kieruje swoją rakietę do kamery. Rosalina jest postacie typu Power, co oznacza, że jej ataki są szybsze i mocniejsze. Super Mario Bros X (2.0 HONK) W grze Super Mario Bros X 2.0 na Platform Game Engine jest postacią normalną. Jest ona postacią gracza. Występuje ona w pierwszym poziomie epizodu "HONK". (Super Mario Bros X nazywa się paczką "SMBX Int. Mario & Sonic at the Rio Olympic Games Rosalina ma swoje pierwsze pojawienie w serii gier Mario & Sonic. Zarówno na wersji 3DS, jak i Wii U jest ona dostępna tylko Rytmicznej Gimnastyce. Jest postacią do odblokowania. Wygląd Rosalina jest bardzo wysoką kobietą (wyższą nawet od Peach). Jednakże jej cera jest jaśniejsza, oczy małą odcień bledszego błękitu i ma sześć rzęs. Ma platynowe blond włosy, zaś grzywka zakrywa jej lewe oko. Ma fioletowy lakier do paznokci. Bardzo często Rosalina ma ze sobą srebrną różdżkę zakończoną złotą gwiazdką. Podstawowym ubiorem Rosaliny jest błekitna suknia odkrywająca ramiona z szerokimi rękawami. U dołu kończy się ona białą falbaną. Na piersi ma złotą broszkę, tak samo jak jej kolczyki w kształcie gwiazd. Na głowie nosi srebrną koronę z dwoma niebieskimi kamieniami i dwoma czerwonymi. Poza tym nosi srebrne buty na obcasie. Inne stroje W Super Smash Bros. jest sukienka posiada u dołu kilka błyszczących znaków gwiazd. W Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 8 oraz Mario Kart 8 Deluxe podczas jazdy na quadzie lub motocyklu Rosalina nosi biały kombinezon z turkusowymi pasami. Poza tym ma turkusowy szal, pas, kozaki, rękawice oraz detale, takie jak sercowaty kształt na jej plecach, podobnie jak w przypadku Peach i Daisy. Rosalina jednak nadal ma swoją koronę, broszkę i kolczyki. W Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Rosalina nosi sukienkę bez rękawów w kolorze turkusowym. Jest ona jednak krótsza i sięga do ud. Posiada biały kołnierz oraz wykończenie u dołu. Na piersi jednak nadal widnieje złota broszka. Rosalina nosi także białe leginsy oraz turkusowe trampki. Nadal ma na sobie koronę i kolczyki. W Mario & Sonic at the Rio Olympic Games Rosalina ma na sobie turkusowy trykot z długimi rękawami oraz białymi wykończeniami. Na piersi ma swoją broszkę, na głowie koronę, w uszach kolczyki. Osobowość Rosalina jest opisywana jako mądra, życzliwa i dojrzała osoba. Posiada rozległą wiedzę o wszechświecie i bardzo zależy jej na Lumach, którymi się opiekuje. Jest ona jednak zamknięta w sobie i cicha, prawdopodobnie z powodu tragicznych przeżyć z dzieciństwa. Rosalina jest zazwyczaj spokojna, jej głos bywa monotonny, nawet gdy jest podekscytowana. Jednakże od czasu Mario Kart Wii Rosalina została przedstawiona jako bardziej rozrywkowa i radosna, jednak nadal ze swoją dumą i dorosłą powagą. Kiedy Rosalina była mała, charakteryzowała się dziecięcym optymizmem i aktywnością, kiedy razem z Lumą budują statek i pomaga mu potem znaleźć jego mamę zamiast nic nie robić. Czasami miewała tęsknoty za domem i przeżywała brak własnej mamy. Jednak humor jej się poprawia po tym jak Luma zaproponowała jej, by odwiedzała swoją rodzinną planetę. Moce i umiejętności Rosalina została opisana jako kosmiczna czarodziejka. Potrafi m.in. zamienić całe Obserwatorium w kometę latającą po wszechświecie. Potrafi ona również otoczyć ochronną bańką oraz lewitować różne przedmioty, osoby oraz nawet samą siebie. Umie także rozmawiać z innymi telepatycznie, jak to jest pokazane pod koniec Super Mario Galaxy. W Super Mario 3D World potrafi używać Spin Attack. W wielu innych grach zostało pokazane, że posiada zdolności telekinezy, tworzenia deszczu meteorów, manipulacji grawitacją, teleportacji czy też wytwarzania Gwiezdnych Rakiet. Profile i statystyki TBA Galeria TBA Nazwy w innych językach en:Rosalina fr:Harmonie ja:ロゼッタ de:Rosalina es:Princesa Rosalina/Estela it:Rosalinda nl:Rosalina ru:Принцесса Розалина no:Rosalina da:Rosalina pt-br:Rosalina Kategoria: Postacie Kategoria: Bohaterowie Kategoria: Grywalne postacie Kategoria: Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Księżniczki Kategoria:Postacie z Super Mario Galaxy Kategoria:Postacie z Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategoria:Postacie z Mario Kart 8 Kategoria:Postacie z Mario Kart 7 Kategoria:Postacie z Mario Kart Wii Kategoria:Postacie z Mario Party 10 Kategoria:Wojownicy z Super Smash Bros.